


Worries

by imtoolazytothinkofausername



Series: Medieval Au [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Forced Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername
Summary: Percival wonders if his days are numbered.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Medieval Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't own Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and I'm not writing this for profit.

"What's going to happen to me when I get old?" Graves hadn't meant to voice this, but the question had been bothering him for quite a while. 

He held no illusions. He was here so that Gellert could hold him and run his fingers through Percival's hair and show him off to his allies. Once Grindelwald realized that he couldn't seduce Graves, Percival had little doubt that he'd be cast aside or raped. Percival wasn't young; he was already in his 40s. He couldn't imagine living with Grindelwald too much longer, but supposing he did, Percival didn't think Grindelwald would keep him around out of sentimentality. 

"Do you mean physically, mentally, or philosophically? " Gellert's tired voice sounded from beside him.

"I mean, what are you going to do to me when I'm not young enough for you or you get bored with me?" Percival couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice. 

He could feel the atmosphere in the room shift, getting noticeably cooler. The lights flickered back on, and Gellert sat up, hair already tousled, eyes blinking to adjust, a frown on his face. 

"What the devil do you mean?"

"Exactly what I asked." Percival snapped. "I'm not here because I want to be. You're forcing me to be here because you like to play with me. What are you going to do when I'm not as handsome or entertaining?"

"Beautiful." Gellert corrected. "Handsome doesn't do you justice. And you're being morbid, darling. Lots of people have arranged marriages. They don't discard the other as soon as the spark is no longer there."

"Only this is a forced marriage, not an arranged one. And you're not doing anything to make me think you give a shit about me."

"Percival..." Gellert paused. He reached out to run a hand through Graves's hair. "Percival you _can't_ think...Percival, I wanted to marry you for a variety of reasons. Political purposes, your power and intelligence, your beauty. I meant it when I said that I would protect you. No one is going to hurt you. Not even me."

"Is that what you said to..." Percival hesitated, just barely stopping himself from saying 'Albus'. All he really had was rumors about Grindelwald and the elder Dumbledore's relationship, but rumor also had it that Gellert was touchy where Albus was concerned. "Credence?"

Grindelwald lay down again and reached out for him. Graves allowed himself to be manipulated into an embrace, face buried between Gellert's shoulder and neck. "There's a lot you don't know about Credence. It was your allies who hurt him. Anyway we weren't lovers, let alone married. You have my word that I'll never...what are you imagining I'd do?"

"Lock me up. Give me away. Kill me." Percival said in a monotoned voice.

Grindelwald chuckled. "How your mind does wander. No, pet. I promise I won't do any of those things. You're mine."

'You're hurting me now,' Percival wanted to say. 'Every moment at your side hurts. I want to go home.' But instead he didn't answer. He just lay there hoping that the promise is true and wondering to how many lovers Grindelwald had made that same promise.


End file.
